An Idiot Trainer's Pokemon Journey
by Edward Falcone
Summary: An OC story about the Pokemon World is what I have written about a young lad name King with a very stubborn and prideful personality...together with her Pokemon Squirtle, A mysterious journey awaits on them in the dark chain secrets of the Crescent Region and along the way she will discover a very sad story about the previous trainers that Professor Oak was really fond off ...
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO CRESCENT REGION BY- EDWARD FALCONE - This is a POKEMON made up story with my own characters =)

* * *

**My comment please READ** - So guys... I'm kinda new so please don't get **MAD **on me ...because ...

I'm really **SORRY **I honestly have no **IDEA **what I'm totally doing because these is my very first story that I have ever made with all my 23 years in living .. so if I ever made a mistake on the grammar or even the spelling ...I'm so **SORRY!** besides I'm not an **A****merican**

* * *

Crescent might be a small Region but deep inside are full of mysteries, strong trainers that possess strong Pokemon and not only that and also abilities that you can never dare to imagine. It was long ago when a trainer mastered an ability called BLUE FLAME and it all begun on that day when all of the trainers all over the globe have mastered different kind of abilities and now that I'm bored let me introduce myself…

The names King and to be honest I'm very good looking with my black hair, sensitive blue eyes and so smooth looking pale skin. Heck yeah! I'm PERFECT and very modest as well and my first Pokemon is here right beside me his my adorable Squirtle but you can call him Squirt…let me guess you're thinking that I'm a man are you? Well if you are …HECK NO! I'm no man, I'm obviously a FEMALE. ..

"King, are you talking to yourself again?"

"W-what? Ohh, it's you again … Steve?"

"The names Dennis you DING DONG!"

"Go away already watcha facz, I'm busy talking to my fans"

"Fans? Well, whatever"

Sorry for the interruption my darling loyal fans, that was just Steve my Rival…well…his tall, yellow hair freak and a red eyes jerk face and his first Pokemon is a Shiny Vulpix who apparently have no nickname … maybe his so stupid to spell a word right *giggle* (Talking to herself who doesn't even know how to spell the word dug) well now that I'm bored because you like … no reply …let's just start my awesome journey shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if my story is such a disgrace ...**

**Because I literally don't know what i'm doing...**

* * *

King was walking deep inside Edix Forest, where she was heading towards a new city called Diamond City.

Then suddenly she heard a rustle as she smartly took her bag off to get some pokeballs, a Pidgey appeared and begun to attack her using Whirlwind making her pokeballs scattered in the ground …

"Why did you do that?"

"Purr..."

"Huh, that's so rude of you"

King reach to her right pocket and said

"I'll teach you a lesson about worshipping a King, GO SQUIRT"

Pidgey used gust and it was a Direct Hit and Squirtle countered it with tackle…

"Hey Squirt, you can't just use any attack without my permission"

"Squirtle?"

Then Pidgey immediately used Gust making Squirtle flying to the air and literally not in a good way, Squirtle Struggle and fell to the ground but it stand up again…

"Squirt use tackle"

But Pidgey dodged it and ready to use another Gust attack, when suddenly a Shiny Vulpix came out of nowhere and use Ember and Pidgey was burned …

"You should think twice before getting your pokeballs"

"Steve?, what the heck are you doing here?"

"The names Dennis you Ding Dong and I'm here for a reason that I know you wouldn't care off"

"Yeah, you got it right Steve … I don't care at anything except me myself…"

Dennis was shock hearing such prideful word and said with a questioned face …

"How about your POKEMON?!"

Pidgey strike Shiny Vulpix with a Gust attack sending Shiny Vulpix Flying to mid air and fell to the ground with a huge impact, Dennis quickly supported his Shiny Vulpix and said with a worried voice…

"Are you alright? Vulpix?"

"Vul"

Dennis smiled and took out a pokeball out of his bag and said with relief

"Great job Vulpix, you deserved a long rest"

Dennis returned Vulpix back to its pokeball and immediately reaches for another pokeball saying…

"Such a waste of time…let's get this over with… GO Metang…use Metal Claw"

Pidgey Fainted, The battle was over …

"Wait…Does this mean … Pidgey…Is yours... HECK NO! I saw it first"

"I didn't say anything … you can have it or so whatever…"

King was shock with such disgraceful word and said

"I-I changed my mind … You can have it… It's pretty WEAK so…it's perfect for you"

"What!"

"A King like me doesn't need such weak pokemon"

"But?!"

"Ohh, I get it now …"

"Ehh?"

"I smell LOVE interest in the air, hohoho"

"GROSS…Who would fell in love with an IDIOT like you?!"

"Let's SNUGGLE next time darling, I have a busy schedule today…BYE"

"S-snuggle? Well Whatever"

Dennis left, leaving King and the Pidgey ALONE. Then King grabbed one pokeball on the floor and carelessly throwing it to Pidgey and it was a success. Pidgey was captured …

"I saw THAT"

"WHAT! Your still here … go away"

Then out of nowhere a Ranger appeared …


	3. Chapter 3

The Ranger walks slowly in front of them and greeted them with a creepy smile and said…

"I remember when I was in LOVE"

The two was shocked and Dennis immediately replied with an angry face...

"What! Fudge No"

"Fudge, YEAH!" Said by the Ranger with a teasing voice …

When suddenly King rudely interrupt them by saying with a serious expression

"If you two LOVE BIRDS have no plans on getting out of this forest then … you can go sit on a tree and kiss your butt face goodbye"

The loud murmur of this 3 IDIOTIC trainers immediately woken up a sleeping pokemon under the tree and man this isn't good … It's a Fearow

"What the Heck just happened?"Said by King with curiosity

"You just woken up, A Fearow you DingDong!"Replied by Dennis

"This wouldn't happen if you just accept the fact that you're in love you little yellow hair FREAK and red eye Jerk face" Said by the Ranger with an angry yet prideful words …

"Don't worry GUYS, I will HANDLE this…GO MIMI"

King let out the pokemon she just captured which is OBVIOUSLY the Pidgey just now. That is OBVIOUSLY a MALE…

"You named your Pidgey Mimi…? You know better that his technically a male right?" said by Dennis

"What! Pidgey's a MAN!" replied by King with an IDIOTIC facial expression …

Fearow used Drill Peck on Mimi which made Mimi use whirlwind after all that is the common attack a Pidgey used to flee away from their enemies …The whirlwind was huge which make the 3 trainers flying to mid air …

"Is this really the true strength of a Pidgey?" said by the Ranger

"Fudge NO!" replied by Dennis

"Her Pidgey might be mutated or something" added by Dennis again

King was pissed off by the word MUTATED so she quickly grabbed Dennis checks and begun to pull them all together like how a 3 years old kid would do…

"Don't call Mimi mutated you little Brat" said by King who is still pulling Dennis check even do there both in mid air …

"I'm not a Brat you annoying WOMAN!" Dennis countered King's attack with the poke in the eye trick …

"Guy's please STOP … don't you understand how LOVE WORKS?" said by the Ranger who keep struggling…

"SHUT UP! ALREADY YOU BUTT FACE PEDOPHILE!" Yelled by King and Dennis while still fighting each other…

"Wait…I'm NO pedophile!" replied by the Ranger but none of the two trainers answered and they just continued fighting each other with goofy faces and stupid embarrassing nicknames …

"Your Mom used to call you MARGARET" said by King

"Well your Dad used to call you SLAVE" replied by Dennis

"What! Heck NO Daddy was my Slave" said by King

"Prove it" replied by Dennis with a smug

"W-well … there was one time, when I ordered him to clean my Bed and do my chores" said by King

"And did He do it?!" replied by Dennis with a devilish smile

"W-well …No" said by King

"HAHA! I WON AGAIN!"

**_CRASHH!_**

and the trainers finally fell down to the ground...


End file.
